Tri-Colored Cats Are Lucky, Dean
by AskPillow
Summary: Requested by anon, some Destiel fluff with a kitten thrown into the mix.


Lips smashing against lips, bodies being pressed close together, hands tangled in hair and tugging at shirt hems and jean buttons and zippers. Moans of pleasure escaping past thin lips while chapped ones possessively growl, "Mine," into the night and pull him impossibly closer to grind and rub against him. They're pulling at each other's clothes, whispered words of love and growls of possession mixing and mingling in the air between, and they're almost to the door when they hear it; a soft, plaintive mewling coming from a box about nine feet away.

"What was that?" He abruptly pulls away, leaving his partner to groan in longing and trail slowly behind him. Reaching the box, he squats down to find a calico kitten, her big grey eyes wide with fear as she hisses unconvincingly at him. "Awh, shush little one," he soothes as he reaches down into the box and gingerly picks her up, "It's alright. I won't hurt you, I'm here to help."

"Cas, no." He slowly stands up, cradling the kitten close to his body and murmuring soothingly to her as he looks at Dean, his eyes pleading with him. "No. I'm allergic. And besides, if I allowed you to get a cat, I'd have to let Sam get a dog." He frowns a little, holding the kitten in one hand and using the other to gently scratch underneath her chin.

"Please, Dean?" He holds the kitten out to him like she was an offering, that pleading, begging look in his eyes; that look he knows Dean can't easily refuse. "I promise that I will take care of her and keep her out of trouble! Please, may I keep her?"

Dean glares at the kitten, struggling in Castiel's hands and mewling quite angrily again, and he thinks about what it might be like to actually have a pet around the Bat Cave. He wonders if she'll be a well behaved cat, or if she'll tear through the bunker, destroying everything as she goes. He wonders if she'll meow al lot, or if she'll only meow when she wants something. He wonders what her purr is like; if it's loud or so quiet that you can barely hear it. He wonders if she's a lap cat or one of those that will lie beside you, but refuses to lie on your lap. And he wonders most of all, how badly she would affect his allergies and if he would eventually grow to like her.

He glances from the kitten to Cas, his eyes critical and calculating. Closing his eyes, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright," he says, trying to hold back a sneeze as he continues, "But you're taking care of her! Don't expect me or Sam or change her litter box or feed her or anything like! She is your responsibility. Also, you're responsible for buying me allergy medicine." The last of his words are drowned out by Cas excitedly telling the kitten that she gets to stay with them as he walks quickly towards the door, oblivious to the state of longing that he's left Dean in. "Damn it," he mutters, silently promising himself that Cas will finish what he started later.

**One Week Later**

He's sitting on the couch, pouring over some old tome when she bounds over to him and jumps up on his lap, mewling and purring at him. His sneezes and protests don't deter her and she stands up on her hind legs, kneading his stomach and trying to give him kisses. He tries to push her off his lap, he tries to set her on the couch beside him, but the little kitten is persistent and he eventually gives up, glaring at her when she curls up on his lap.

"Damn cat," he mutters, going back to pouring over his book, ignoring Sam's laughter and Castiel's little chuckle.

"You know," Cas starts, walking over to the couch and leaning over the back of it to scratch the kitten behind her ear, "They say that tri-colored cats are lucky, Dean."

"Yeah? So what?" He glances angrily up at the ex-angel, his heart melting a little at his grin.

"So nothing," his grin widens and he stands up, walking back to the table where Sam is still laughing at Dean, "I just thought I should tell you. Also," he glances over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he speaks, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "There are those who believe that allergies will eventually go away if one gets accustomed to living with the allergy."

Dean scoffs at that and goes back to his book, absent mindedly stroking the kitten on his lap. He'd never admit it to Sam or Cas, but in the week that the kitten had been with them, he'd grown rather attached to her. But of course he wouldn't tell them, in their eyes he hated cats and that was the way he wanted it to stay, him secretly liking the calico kitten curled up in his lap and them thinking he disliked cats.

**A Couple Months Later**

He wasn't the only that had noticed that he'd been sneezing less, and that he'd actually been petting and playing with the kitten that he [surprisingly] had decided to call Lucy. Cas and Sam had noticed it, and commented on it often enough that he'd started to ignore them when they teased him about it.

"Dean, I thought you hated animals," Sam teased, watching his brother play with the cat and chuckling when she accidentally caught Dean's hand with her sharp claws.

"Yeah, well," he started, his tone gruff, acting like he wanted to avoid this topic at all costs but knowing he couldn't, "I guess she's kind of like Garth in the fact that, the more you're around her, the more she grows on you." Saying that, he ducked his head and continued to play with the cat that he'd originally told Cas would be his and his alone, but had somehow become his instead.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, their breathing harsh and heavy, Cas nuzzled Dean's neck; his lips moving up to gently tug on his ear lobe. Dean groaned and rolled over until he was lying on top of Cas, kissing and nipping at his neck before capturing his mouth in his and kissing him with a slow burning, languid passion.

"Your allergies seem to be gone," Cas whispered when Dean broke the kiss. He smiled when Dean only nodded silently, more interested in his neck than conversation right now. "I told you tri-colored cats were lucky, Dean." He laughed when Dean proceeded to tickle him, tears pooling in his eyes as he squirmed beneath his lover; and a low chuckle rumbled in his chest when Dean kissed him, a smile on his lips.


End file.
